This grant application is for funds to support a General Clinical Research Center with facilities for the conduct of a wide variety of clinical research projects by members of the University Health Center. The facilities include 14 beds, specially trained research nurses, a metabolic kitchen capable of feeding balance diets to six patients and staffed by a research dietitian and four diet technAcians and a social service worker. Projects in the following areas of medicine are represented: cardiology, hematology, endocrinology and acquired and inherited metabolic diseases, clinical pharmacology, neurology, rheumatology and immunology.